1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to water treatment systems, and particularly to a control and communication system for controlling and monitoring components within a water filter system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surface water such as lake or river water, or subterranean water, is generally treated in a water treatment plant for use as potable or drinkable water. This pre-treated water often contains materials that can cause a bad taste or odor, or is otherwise harmful. For example, the water may contain organic substances from decaying vegetation, or chemicals from various agricultural or industrial applications, such as pesticides and herbicides.
Water treatment plants include a water treatment system consisting of filter beds, pipes, fittings and various actuators, sensors and valves to control the flow of water through the treatment system. Prior art systems include a control system with various discrete control and status lines to various actuators, sensors and valves. Typical prior art water treatment systems may include hundreds of discrete control lines snaking their way in a water treatment plant between the control system and the actuators, sensors and valves. Besides the physical space taken by the discrete control lines, maintainability, testability and reliability of the system may be hampered as a result of the hundreds of lines.